Drinking mugs have been provided in both insulated and non-insulated constructions for use with beverages of various types. Typically, the mug has a curved handle which attaches at both ends with the mug body. This type of handle does not always provide a comfortable grip and can place the fingers against the mug body where they can become burned if hot liquids are contained in the mug. Perhaps even more importantly, the presence of a conventional curved handle precludes nesting of the mugs one within the other. Consequently, the mugs cannot be stacked in a compact configuration and often cannot be stacked at all. Automatic dispensing of conventional mugs is usually precluded, as is the use of high speed printing equipment such as offset printers for decorating the mug.